A Walking Ticking Time Bomb
by Kuro49
Summary: Eruka Centric. For every job well done, Medusa will take out another bomb from within her. But for now, she was just a walking ticking time bomb finishing her end of the deal.


My first Soul Eater fanfic, and like every other fandom, I don't own. It is an Eruka centric.

XXX

**A Walking Ticking Time Bomb**

XXX

She opened her wide eyes in surprise, a light breath escaped her pursed lips and she sat up in a mechanical stance. Her long straight strands flayed with her movement before resting against her back. Icy locks fell into place as the voice called out her name once again.

_Eruka._

She turned her head, neatly trimmed frosty hair followed in an orderly fashion; she could feel the ends of her bangs touching her eyelashes. She blinked as she ran a tongue along her lips, making the raw texture moist.

It was the witch.

_Medusa._

She silently replied, feeling the black arrows slither from within her. The sharp edges crawled along her organs, tracing the flesh and bones; she gave an involuntary shiver at the contact despite it not being the first time it has happened. Those arrows just react so much stronger when they hear her voice.

_Is everything ready?_

Her hand unconsciously tightened around the crisp white sheets on the foreign bed, her large eyes fell on to the mask discarded to the ground in haste. The black holes of the Arachnophobia Organization stared back at her in the empty darkness.

_Yes, just as you planned._

She blindly reached for the identical black cloak before easily slipping it on her thinly clad body. The texture felt smooth against her arms as she fumbled around in the dark to put on her white boots.

_Good._

She didn't open the lamp on the side table for the fear of anyone seeing. She simply patted the ground silently for the mask, feeling for the ivory smooth surface. Her finger touched it, she withdrawn before calming down to the different feel of things. She wrapped her fingers around the perfected curve.

_I am making my way there now._

She placed it over her calm features and stumbled with grace to the door. Her hand touched the cold doorknob as she slowly pushed it open, afraid to wake anyone else near by. It opened with a tiny whine from the hinges as she grabbed a black bag placed neatly by the door.

_We'll be waiting._

The conversation was over as she focused her attention back to the blinding bright light that reached her eyes. Being so long in the dark, the hot white light bulbs that hung from the ceiling made her wince in pain, her eyes watered and she looked down at the floor.

Her heel clicked quietly on the tiled floor as she walked down the hallway looking like the rest of them, the fear has long since left her. Her back was straight and her eyes were directed to the end of another deserted hallway. She had no fear, she felt like herself again, walking down the busy streets looking for something that would stir her interest for a simple destruction.

Tick.

What was that she just heard?

She brushed it off as nothing. Her heels clicked at a constant tempo as she glided across the marble tiles with the bag in tow. She turned another corner, took a small bow at an identically dressed man, but she had learned that he was of a higher rank.

Tick.

Her steps faltered this time; she has missed a beat in the song. That couldn't be a mistake, she did hear something and it was definitely worth noting. She blinked behind the mask and her features twisted into something short of confusion and more of curiosity.

Tick.

It was definitely following her as she took another step, it sounded like a clock, the second hand of a clock. Only, this thing goes tick, it didn't go tick-tock like how normal clocks should.

She tilted her head to the side, the black material crinkled under her movements and she continued to make her way to where Medusa told her to go. She couldn't be late; it was never good when Medusa's plan turn into a disaster. Everyone but her are bound to be blamed.

She hurried a little faster, her thighs brushing against one another as she took shallower steps at a quicker pace. Her song's beat picked up but the constant ticking that nagged in her mind didn't change.

It still went, tick, tick, tick in the night, like the heart in her chest, banging quietly against her rib cage.

She stopped, took a look around and ducked into a back door and her shadow disappeared without another trace in the white gleaming hallways that stretched on in the spider-like body. Her bony structure was suddenly plunged into darkness; her hands reached out from beneath the cloak and she slowly navigated her way through the narrow worn down mine tunnels.

The ticking noise has gotten louder, or perhaps it was just because she was in a closeted surrounding. Maybe that's what amplified the soft sound into a deafening roar.

Her hands ran along the familiar pointed rocks, feeling its rough texture on her fingertips. There was an oil lamp up ahead, it lighted a few yards and she quickly made her way there. She laid the bag against the wall and stood still as she took a look for any signs that Medusa has arrived.

She didn't see any and the ticking continued.

She paused; took a deep breath and realized it was echoing inside of her. She could feel the soft sound as it reverberated through her in small thin caresses. The gentle ticking that came in waves was coursing through her body, humming to an acoustic song in the soft fibers of her bones.

Her lips widened into a smile that stretched across her face, it seemed her cheeks would crack like fragile porcelain. She shook with fear when Medusa first placed them in but now she realized that it was just like another bone in her body, another vein in her pulsing arm, the gentle ticking soothed her like destruction could to her soul.

She heard the quiet scuffing of shoes against the dirt floor. Soft murmurs in the air and she knew they were close.

_Are you there?_

The bombs that ticked in her body quieted down to the sound of their master.

_Yes, I arrived 10 minutes ago._

There was no need for another reply as Medusa's dusty blonde hair came into view. She reached up and took the mask off of her face as she regarded the mix match of teens behind her; they seemed like a patchwork quilt made at different time periods, the colors blended strangely together despite the apparent mess.

"Here, put these on."

She opened the bag and pulled out outfits after outfits of the Arachnophobia clothes. The teens took them in their hands and stood there as they raised an eyebrow at the strange design. She had that same look when Medusa first handed her her set of the Arachnophobia clothes.

"They won't bite, now put them on." Medusa ordered in a motherly tone despite how she was barely half of all their heights.

She gave them one last glance before Medusa walked over. She knew what this meant and crouched down to her height.

"Another job done." Medusa plainly stated before hovering a small hand over her lips, she parted them and a small breath escaped. She felt the magnetic pull as the sliver of black arrow snaked up her throat, gently grazing at the sensitive tissues in her body.

It didn't take long before the bomb was taken out. She didn't know how many was really in her but neither did she ever bother to ask Medusa. It just didn't seem too important.

She looked down as she felt the last of it slip through her lips. Another job well done, another bomb had been taken out, the ticking quiet down to a low distraction as she stood back up.

Medusa turned to take a look at the lot of them before she picked up hers from on top of the black bag. She watched the woman in the little girl's body fumbled with the cloak; it seemed that it was a little big even if it was the smallest size she could find. Leaning over, she pulled at the black material and straightened out the edges before handing over the mask to her.

Medusa took it in silence but her eyes read, _why?_

She gave a tiny smile that was barely there and simply stood up to place the mask over her face. Her steps led the way, the white heel of her boot dug deep into the hardened soil on the ground.

"Just right this way." Her voice was quiet as it echoed the gentle ticking in her pulse.

She didn't turn back to look at all the different shapes and sizes of the identical cloaks and masks. She simply led the way back into the heart of the Arachnophobia as she awaited for one of the largest destruction she would see in her life.

XXX Kuro

I have to say, Eruka is my favourite character in SE. Can anyone sense slight Medusa x Eruka? XD It wasn't intentional but I can't say I hate the pairing either... Review and tell me how I did on my first ever SE fanfic?


End file.
